Raj and Lola
by LunaNomea
Summary: Sequel to Carly's Sheldon, Raj accidentally gets his internet girlfriend to move to Pasadena. She doesn't know he is a nerd and most importantly doesn't know he can't speak to women. Meanwhile, while Sheldon is working hard at getting his Nobel Prize, will Carly's sexual needs be met? Rated M for a reason. You do not have to read Carly's Sheldon to enjoy this one.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Boy

_Hey guys! This is the sequel to Carly's Sheldon. Please know that because Raj can't talk to women, it's going to be a lot less dialogue. It's rated M for the same reasons as Carly's Sheldon so please realize that going into it. Again, please forgive me for being AU at any moment. It will have Carly and Sheldon scenes soon, as they go through a problem. Please be kind and I will have the next chapters up soon. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Leonard: Don't worry. You'll meet a girl someday._

_Raj: No, I won't._

_Leonard: Yes, you will, and she'll be beautiful, and kind and sexy and funny and everything you ever wanted in a woman._

_Raj: You really think so?_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Oh Boy**

Much had progressed. Bernadette and Howard were now a married couple and living in their own house, much to the dismay of Howard's mother. That had been an adventure all in itself. But it had somehow worked out. Leonard and Penny were no longer dating, since Leonard had proposed to her while being in bed, and Penny freaked. They are still friends though; it's just a bit awkward between them. Carly and Sheldon continued to date and everyone found out about them having intercourse…because Carly had told Penny and Penny could not keep a secret. The group was stunned but didn't hesitate on patting Sheldon on the back.

But this is Rajesh Koothrappali's story and the astrophysicist had been staring at his phone since he had woken up that morning. For the past five months he had been secretly chatting online with a woman that lived in France after meeting her on . He had been taken with her immediately but had been too nervous to talk to her first, so after staring at her profile information and picture for a few days, she surprised him by sending him a message. Apparently her current roommate had met her husband on the website and she decided to give it a try and was happy to meet him.

Her name was Lola Geoffrey and she spoke English fluently. She had sent Raj many pictures of herself and he concluded that she was a few inches shorter than him with long blond hair and bangs cut to her eyebrows. Her face was round, creating soft curves at her jawline. She was tan, which she had explained came from being on the beach a lot. She was intrigued by the ocean which was why she was going to school for Marine Biology. She had revealed to him that she had green eyes that she self-consciously hated because in her opinion they were too big. Raj disagreed, thinking they were the prettiest attribute she had. Maybe it because he was sweet to her or maybe it was that she thought he was very fascinating, but either way, she was smitten with him as well.

Lola had tried to exchange numbers with Raj, so they could speak on the phone, but unbeknownst to her, he was not able. He had a recognized psychological condition called selective mutism, which is an anxiety disorder which renders him unable to talk to women…even over the phone, which he was constantly teased about by his friends. Although it had got better over the years, he didn't lose control over his bladder anymore in the presence of a woman, but he sometimes had to excuse himself to the bathroom to relieve stress….it was embarrassing and not helpful when trying to pick up a woman.

Lola had seemed to be okay with that and they continued on with a relationship that both of them realized they had, but had not vocalized it in fear of jinxing it. Besides keeping his anxiety disorder a secret from her, he also thought it wise to keep his nerd hobbies and interests from her. From past experiences, he had learned that those things didn't exactly turn a woman on…unless you were at Comic Con and that woman was dressed as one of those nerd interests.

Raj had told her all about his childhood in India, his life in the states, his work, and his friends. Lola seemed very interested in his life and he couldn't help but be giddy to explain it all to her. She had told him that her parents were abusive and she was taken out of her home a long time ago and placed in foster care. Raj felt terrible for her and made sure to let her know that she was a great person. Maybe that was why she continued to talk to him. She always knew that he would be there to cheer her up.

But one time he had tried to cheer her up, and it ended up with her on her way to Pasadena to get her PhD at Caltech. Lola had come home and had immediately got online, sending Raj a message that had been forwarded to his phone while he was hanging out with his friends. She had been told earlier that day that she could continue on to get her PhD in Marine Biology, which was great news, but her roommate was moving out to live with her husband and it would leave Lola in their apartment alone and she couldn't afford the rent by herself. So she had to move and was going to end up living in a rundown apartment building in order to pursue her dream.

Raj had wanted to make her feel better by saying there was plenty of schools that would help her and had used Caltech as an example. Lola was naive and thought it was a brilliant idea and so in a matter of months, she was ready to move to Pasadena.

Raj had flipped out and told his friends. His online girlfriend was going to meet him and find out that he wasn't as great as she thought he was. He didn't have the strength to tell her no about moving by him, so she was on her way and he was supposed to meet her at the airport to bring her to the hotel she would be staying at until her lease was signed to a new apartment building.

So naturally, Raj had been watching the time with deep concentration until it was time. Howard, his best friend, had agreed to come with him to help out in any awkward moments. But that had only eased his nerves a little and he had continued to relieve himself in the bathroom every few minutes. Because they were all having dinner together before hand at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, Sheldon was getting irritated with him for it, but Raj was in no mood to argue with him.

"Raj, calm down…it's going to be fine," Howard assured him from the couch, his new wife Bernadette sitting on the floor at his feet.

Raj's brown eyes looked to Howard with apprehension, his lips pressed tightly together as if he thought his stomach would fall out of it if he opened his lips. It wasn't helping that there was three women in the room as well. His leg was bouncing by itself and he hadn't touched any of the food that was placed in front of him on the coffee table.

"What's wrong with him?" Penny asked, frowning between Raj and Howard.

Howard quirked an eyebrow. "Lola is coming tonight."

Penny widened her eyes and almost choked on her food. "Oh wow! That's tonight? I thought we still had a few more weeks till then."

Leonard sighed. "Um…no, Penny it's tonight. I reminded you yesterday."

Penny shrugged and picked up her water. "I must not have been listening."

Sheldon snorted and Penny's eyes rose to glare at him over the water bottle. She took a drink and pressed her lips together before speaking almost regretfully. "What has crawled up your nose that has you making noises like that?" she asked sarcastically and Carly who sat next to her boyfriend stifled a laugh at her friend's words and placed her fork in her mouth.

"Just let it go," Leonard said, causing Sheldon to close his opened mouth and Penny to bite her tongue in order to not stick it out at him.

Raj whimpered and Howard looked back at his friend who was staring at the time on his phone with a horrified expression. Howard sighed and Bernadette grabbed Raj's hand comfortingly.

"Raj," she said, causing Raj to look up at her through worry filled eyes. "You are a sweetie pie. Lola has seen that and no matter what happens, I am most positive she will still like you once this night is over. Just be yourself and things will be fine."

Leonard nodded, overhearing the conversation. "I agree Raj. From what you told us about her, Lola seems like a really great girl. Someone who _listens_ and is _understanding_. I am sure she will like you just as much once she meets you."

Penny turned her eyes to Leonard, them narrowing as she caught on to what he was saying. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Sheldon thought it was best to interfere at that point, "I think Leonard's using Raj's love life dramatics to depict what he really feels about you."

Penny glanced at Sheldon and Leonard glared at him. "Oh so that is how you really feel?" Penny asked and Carly cut them off.

"Stop it guys. This isn't about you two. Raj is having a tough time," Carly said, and then turned to Raj with a reassuring smile. "It's gonna be fine."

Raj looked between them all apprehensively before standing up promptly and rushing to the bathroom. Howard sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Well at least he isn't throwing up—" they all heard retching sounds, making the ones who had food in their hands to place it on the coffee table disgusted.

"Never mind," Howard replied, leaning back in his seat with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2: Wingman

_Thanks PurpleNinja and the other two for following this story as well : ) Your reviews always make me smile! Here is two more chapters. Sorry if they are a bit short. And I promise Carly and Sheldon will have a scene alone together in the fourth chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

__**Chapter 2 Wingman**

* * *

Raj and Howard stood at the airport, searching through the crowd of people that had just departed. Raj had been to the bathroom three more times since arriving and Howard was surprised he had anything to urinate.

"What if she doesn't like me, Howard?" Raj had asked about a million and one times and Howard was annoyed with him for it.

"Raj, relax. It's not like you have never been in the presence of a woman before," Howard replied with a confused smile.

Raj frowned. "Not a girl like this, Howard. Lola is different."

Howard's eyebrows rose and he turned fully to his friend. "You really like her don't you? It's not just a girl you were cybering with online is it?"

Raj looked away uncomfortably. "We didn't cyber."

Howard was flabbergasted. "Didn't cyber? Oh wow, maybe you do have something to worry about…"

Raj was going to argue further but a flash of bright blond caught his eye and his heart stopped, staring at the woman walking towards them. Howard saw Raj freeze and his eyes widen with fear so he followed his gaze, seeing a very attractive woman in bright colored clothes approach them.

"Hi," she said with a heavy French accent. "Um, are you Rajesh Koothrappali?" she asked, looking up at Raj with an uncertain smile.

Raj took an uncomfortable step backwards and Howard noticed, stopping him with a hand to his back. "Yes it is," Howard saved with a smile. "Are you Lola?"

Lola grinned a bright smile, almost blinding them. "Yes I am! Thank goodness, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find you…and I was going to call to ask where you were going to be waiting at, but then I realized I didn't have your number," she said to Raj who's eyes were as wide as saucers which she apparently didn't notice. She dropped her bag that she had been lugging behind her and wrapped her arms around Raj's waist to give him a big hug. "It's so great to see you," she murmured into his sweater vest.

Howard watched, shocked and he looked up to Raj's eyes which were giving away his next movements. Raj untangled himself from Lola and hurriedly left for that bathroom. Lola stared after him, confused and she looked to Howard for an explanation.

Howard laughed nervously. "He really had to pee," he stated, then stuck his hand out to her awkwardly. "Howard Wolowitz."

Lola straightened up and smiled to him, shaking his hand with hers. "Raj has told me about you. You just got married right?"

Howard looked down with a smile and shrugged modestly. "Yeah, I did."

Lola brightened. "Congratulations! That's great."

Howard waved her off with a grin, but then tilted his head to her. "Tell me, how did Raj capture such an angel?"

Lola's eyebrows rose and then she laughed nervously, but was saved from the awkward moment when Raj appeared at their sides. Howard looked to him, who was looking very uneasy but a little less manic. "Well let's get going. It's getting late," Howard stated and picked up her suitcase which he handed to Raj pointedly.

Lola smiled from Howard to Raj, who pulled the suitcase behind him as they headed out of the airport. "I am so exhausted," she said which was automatically followed by a yawn.

Raj glanced at her as she did so and couldn't help but think she was even more beautiful in person. She was slender but curvy in all the right places and he wanted to run his fingers through her silky looking hair. His eyes wondered away from her when she looked up at him, still smiling, her big green eyes haunting his vision.

"You're shorter than you said you were," Lola commented and Raj blushed, Howard glancing back at him with a quirk of his eyebrow and a smirk. Lola didn't seem to mind though. "It's all right. You're still taller than me," she shrugged happily, and then removed her eyes from him, so a smile appeared on his face.

Soon they were in the car and then at her hotel where they were to drop Lola off. Because of her being tired, she didn't say much, but she did answer Howard when he asked if she had a good flight, which she replied that it was very long and she had to sit next to this man who used his sleeve as a handkerchief.

Raj was sad to see her go, after all he hadn't been able to talk to her at all, and he was feeling put out that he couldn't. He had offered to let her have the front seat with a gesture with his hand, but she refused and wanted to sit in the back with him. It was awkward for him and he stared out of the window most of the time, but his eyes always found their way back over to her. She had stared out the window as well and it gave him a chance to look at her and admire her in person. She was everything he thought she was going to be and better.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for picking me up and dropping me off here, Howard," Lola said followed by another yawn and opening the door.

"No problem. I'm only the wingman," Howard said from the front seat with a smile back at her as she pulled her suitcase out and stood it on the sidewalk.

Lola smiled and then looked to Raj, making him self-conscious and anxiety filled again. "Thanks for everything Raj," she replied quietly to just him, even though he was staring at his hands in his lap. "Message me when you get home. We need to make plans for tomorrow."

Raj felt himself nod and she grinned, before saying a final goodbye and disappearing into the hotel with both guys' eyes on her. Raj breathed a sigh of relief and let out a laugh. Howard turned around and looked at him. Raj shrugged. "I'm dating an angel."

Howard frowned but was amused and rolled his eyes before heading off to drop Raj off.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Alcohol and Angels

**Chapter 3 Alcohol and Angels**

* * *

Raj finished off the last of the beer he had smuggled into a 7-eleven cup before entering work that morning. Lola was supposed to meet up with him and he was supposed to introduce her to the Dean of Caltech. Since the night before had been a disaster in his opinion, alcohol was his only savior now. He had barely slept and so after a 44 oz beer, he was energized and ready to take on the world.

A knock on his door should have made his heart jump and cause his palms to sweat, but it didn't. He stood from his office chair and opened the door, his eyes widening at the sight of Lola. "You are so beautiful," he stated immediately, taking in her tanned skin and her bright blond hair around her round face. Her bright blue eyes twinkling up at him and her short sleeved dark blue dress that hung loosely around her thighs made his grin widen.

Lola blushed at his words and smiled up at him. "Thank you Raj. That was really sweet of you to say."

Raj snorted, shrugging. "I am sure you already knew that. You are an angel of course."

Lola's eyebrows rose and she covered her chest with her arms. "Oh I don't know about that…"

Raj's eyes widened with sincerity and he pulled her into his arms. "No! You are!" His hands roamed her back, making her shift uncomfortably against his chest. "I just need to find the wings you are hiding!"

When his hand found her bottom, she jumped and pushed him away instantly. "Raj!" she scolded, surprised at his actions. "I'm a lady…" she muttered and looked down the hallway to see that someone had been watching them curiously. Her cheeks flamed and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked back at Raj who was smiling sheepishly.

"Aren't you supposed to introduce me to the dean?" Lola tried to compose herself, straightening her dress out, out of habit, and forced a polite smile up at Raj who was staring bluntly at her breasts.

Raj's eyes snapped to hers at her words and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Come on, _my angel_!" he said, before taking her hand and pulling her down the hallway rather harshly.

"Raj, let go," Lola nervously said and struggled to break free from his grip, smiling reassuringly to the people they passed.

Raj apparently wasn't listening and Lola was wondering what had gotten into him. This wasn't the same Raj she knew him to be.

Soon Raj let go of her hand and she rubbed at her wrist and fingers to get the feeling back into them. "I could have followed you on my own," she stated to him, frowning deeply at him.

"Didn't want to be late," Raj stated with a happy shrug and he barged into the office that was labeled 'Dean' on the door and Lola had to put together herself from the shock before walking in to meet the head of the school.

"President Siebert, this is Lola," Raj introduced rather loudly and then leaned over, mumbling, "Isn't she smokin'?

Lola gaped at Raj, her wide eyes flashing to Siebert. "I-uh—Raj," she decided to say in a hiss.

Raj wiggled his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest proudly. Siebert blinked rapidly for a moment before stepping away from Raj and offering his hand to Lola. "Miss Geoffrey, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your records show you are an incredibly intelligent young woman."

Lola smiled back at him, shaking his hand appreciatively. "Thank you sir—"

"Lola _is_ intelligent! Did you know when she was fourteen she got an award for saving a goldfish with a toothbrush?" Raj exclaimed with a grin.

Lola narrowed her eyes slightly at Raj to try to make him shush, but Raj wasn't paying attention. Siebert glanced from Raj with confusion and then back to Lola. "Uhm…no I didn't," he replied but then recomposed himself. "Miss Geoffrey, how do you like California so far? I am sure it's very different from France."

Lola shrugged with a grin. "Not really, although it's much warmer here. But I adore it."

Raj busted out into laughter, causing the other two to stare at him. "She said 'adore'! How _adore_-able of her to say. God I love this woman!" he exclaimed happily.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Siebert thankfully called for the person to come in. Lola marched over to Raj and glared at him. "What is wrong with you Raj?"

Raj frowned down at her. "Nothing's wrong with me," he said before a smile appeared on his face. "You are so cute when you push your eyebrows together!"

Lola crossed her arms. "You aren't acting like yourself," she replied but was interrupted when Siebert called her over.

"Miss Geoffrey, this is Dr. Rostenkowski from the microbiology lab. She is going to show you around the school before you start tomorrow," Siebert stated with a smile, pointing Lola to the small blond in the doorway, smiling up at her.

Lola smiled back, crossing the room to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lola," she said happily.

"Bernadette," she said and shook her hand before Raj came up.

"Isn't her eyes just huge!" Raj said excitedly to Bernadette about Lola, making Lola recoil and blush fiercely before pointing daggers at Raj.

Bernadette stared blankly at Raj, before realizing what was going on. "Uhm, come on Lola," she said politely with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, President Siebert," Lola called with a small smile to the Dean and he smiled back with a nod.

"You as well, Miss Geoffrey. I hope enjoy the university," he replied before they left the room.

"Hold it, Dr. Koothrappali, a word please," Siebert stated, causing Raj to tense up and turn around to look at the Dean with wide eyes. Ooh he was in trouble.

* * *

Bernadette was silent for a few moments as she led Lola down the hallways towards the Biology department. She glanced over at the taller woman, taking in the fallen and confused expression she had on her face. She bit her lip, wanting to make her feel better.

"I am sure you are wondering what got into Raj," she began uncomfortably, pressing her lips together.

Lola jumped as if breaking out of a deep thought and glanced to Bernadette. Lola sighed. "I just don't get it. He has never acted that way towards me before. It's like he is a completely different person than I thought he was," she explained, her shoulders slumping a little.

Bernadette bit her lip, wondering how to explain Raj without giving away too much. She didn't want to tell Lola more than Raj wanted her to know yet, but she felt that since Raj couldn't explain himself properly in person, she would have to do.

"Well…Raj has a condition," she started, staring in front of them as they walked.

Lola frowned, looking to Bernadette. "A condition?"

Bernadette sighed. "Yeah…I don't think he wanted you to know, but honestly it's going to come up considering he can't speak with you."

Lola was thoroughly confused. Bernadette noticed this and stopped, causing Lola to halt as well and the women turned to each other.

"Raj has an anxiety disorder making it unable to speak to women," Bernadette stated, watching Lola's reaction carefully. Rajesh was a sweetie pie and she didn't want some random woman making fun of him for it.

Lola surprised her though and nodded, staring down at the floor in thought. Bernadette felt the need to defend Raj further though and proceeded to do so. "He has tried many medications but all of them have bad behavioral side effects and so he doesn't use them."

Lola pulled her eyebrows together, trying to understand, and she looked at Bernadette. "But he was speaking to me just now."

Bernadette pressed her lips together in thought. "Well my guess is that he likes you a whole lot and really wanted to talk to you, so he…drank alcohol in order to do. That is another way for him to not have his anxiety attacks."

Lola thought over Bernadette's words for a moment before raising her eyebrows. "Well that's a relief," she then laughed nervously.

Bernadette frowned and was confused at how easy it was for Lola to take the news. Most women ran away disgusted by it. "That—doesn't bother you?" she asked in disbelief.

Lola ran a hand through her hair and then shook her head at the small blond. "Why should it? He was trying to talk to me. The alcohol must have made him talk like that. It explains everything. I wonder why he didn't tell me..."

Bernadette bit her lip from grinning brightly. Lola seemed perfect for Raj. "He was probably embarrassed by it. He is very insecure when it comes to women."

Lola laughed, "Aw. Well he has no reason to be insecure. I like him a whole lot, even if he can't talk to me."

Bernadette grinned then, not being able to stop herself. "That is great to hear."

Lola tilted her head then, "Bernadette. You are Howard's new wife right?" she asked curiously.

Bernadette blushed at the word wife, still not used to it. "Yes."

Lola grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Bernadette smiled. "Nice to meet you too." And then they proceeded to take the tour.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Do it do it do it : ) Here's a quick quote with Raj:_

_**Raj:** Isn't there a policy against dating graduate students?  
**Leonard:** No, if you can talk to them, you can ask them out.  
**Raj:** Damn, there's always a catch._

_: D  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Let Go

_I hope people like this story just as much as Carly's Sheldon. I really enjoy this story. Speaking of which, Carly and Sheldon are both in this chapter. I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Don't Let Go_  
_**

* * *

Sheldon was in Carly's apartment, which he did from time to time. It gave them privacy from the others, which they both enjoyed. She loved having Sheldon over but felt it awkward to be alone with him. They hadn't had sex in a few months, now that he had been working feverishly on what he hoped was an accomplishment on String Theory. Carly had been respectful, not wanting to interfere with his work, but found it rather hard to be alone with him without wanting to get closer to him.

He had brought his laptop to work and Carly was in her bedroom changing the sheets on her bed. She had been hoping when he had asked to come over that there had been a change in him, but since he sat on her couch typing away about something important, she was discouraged. She placed her pillows on her bed and straightened out the blankets, before turning and peering into the living room. His back was to her but the thought of him so close to her made her insides turn fuzzy. His hair had grown out a little and wasn't so overly short as it had been, which she adored. He was wearing a green lantern shirt, she could assume since the shirt was a certain type of green she had seen many times on him. The clicking of his fingertips upon the keyboard made her think of his fingers inside of her and she quickly averted her eyes and turned back into the bedroom.

Carly pressed her lips together before leaving her bedroom and going to the refrigerator and getting a bottle of pink lemonade out. She had already offered one to Sheldon and his was sitting on a coaster on top of the coffee table in front of him. She took a drink of hers and watched him stare intently at the screen. It was almost amazing how concentrated he was.

"Is there something wrong?" Sheldon's question made her jump and she widened her eyes.

She spluttered her drink and blushed, setting the bottle down and wiping her mouth off with a napkin. "Um—no. I was just watching you," she said, trying to sound casual.

Sheldon clicked the mouse button before turning his attention to her, where he saw her smile apologetically to him. "I thought you were making your bed."

Carly shrugged. "I just finished," she said, approaching him and sitting down next to him on the couch. She glanced down nervously before looking back up at him. "Though I was hoping…that we could mess it up, if you know what I mean," she said quietly, leaning in a little to propose a kiss.

Sheldon hesitated. "Why would you want to mess your bed up? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of you making it in the first place?"

Carly heaved a sigh, half amused by his obliviousness and half frustrated. "Sheldon...I was meaning…we could…." She leaned in more, kissing his jaw softly. "Fool around."

Sheldon's eyes widened and he swallowed when she kissed him. The way she said fool around was tempting to go with her to the bedroom at that moment, but he had to push her away. "I'm sorry Carly. I need to work on this. My deadline is Monday."

Carly slumped with a disappointed sigh and grabbed a National Geographic from her coffee table, flipping through it aimlessly. Sheldon watched her for a moment, noticing she was unnerved by this fact and he felt bad that he had to turn her down. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, making her look up at him with questionable eyes. He smirked and went back to typing at his report.

Carly smiled and went back to her magazine. Maybe Monday would be her lucky day.

* * *

Lola turned the key to her hotel room, where she would be staying for another couple days. She would be checking her new apartment out the next day and would hopefully be signing the lease. This was awesome considering she was starting to get annoyed with the lack of living space she had in the one room hotel room. Even though she had only been there for a day and 2 nights.

Lola sighed, setting her purse down on the bed and taking out her laptop, wondering what her best friend was up to over in France. She had had a long day at the university and after conversing with many American biologists, she needed some French relief.

She plopped down on her bed, opened her laptop and immediately got on messenger, willing her friend to be on. However, as she signed on, an offline message appeared on her screen.

_Offline message: 7:30 pm:_

_Rajesh:_

_Hi Lola. I am sure you are mad at me for acting that way earlier and I will understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me. I'm sorry for the lewd comments I made about you to the Dean and the things I said to you personally. That isn't me. Well it was me, but it isn't normal me. What I am about to tell you is the reason I didn't want to exchange phone numbers with you before. I know you were insecure about it and worried, but it has nothing to do with you. I have a psychological anxiety disorder that causes me to not be able to speak to women. It's weird I know, but it's true. And the only way for me to be able to speak to women is through alcohol or medications….but the medications I have been prescribed has made me do really embarrassing things. I really like you Lola and the fact that I can't talk to you like a normal person really upsets me. So I drank before I met with you this morning. It didn't go like I hoped it would, but when I said you were pretty, I really meant it. You look like an angel to me. Your eyes are amazing as well. They hold the light. So in conclusion, I understand if this all makes you not like me anymore, but I wanted you to know all of this. _

_Please write me back with your reply. It would save my heart if you at least told me you didn't want to speak to me anymore, instead of leaving me hanging. _

Lola bit her lip, her chin on her palm as she finished reading the note. Even though she already knew of his condition, coming from him, made it more meaningful. Her heart swelled and she knew exactly what she wanted to say to him.

* * *

Raj, Howard, and Leonard were alone in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, playing on their laptops. Sheldon had left to see Carly, Penny was working, and Bernadette was out with Howard's mother for dinner. Howard had been surprised at the notion but didn't object. He thought it might help his mother warm up a bit more to them living outside of her house.

Raj had been silent throughout the game and if it wasn't for Howard in thought over his mother and wife, and Leonard still sulking over not being with Penny, it would have probably been brought to attention. Raj sighed, clicking away on his computer, not really in the mood for online games, but wanting to get his mind off of Lola and what she would decide once she read the message he sent her.

As if on cue, a message popped on the screen and made Raj's heart stop in his chest. The game long forgotten now, he immediately began reading:

_9:07 pm: _

_Lola:_

_Hey Raj, I appreciate the apology. I was very shocked at your actions but I understand why you drank the alcohol. I will forgive you only if you promise to never drink in order to talk to me again. I don't need you making a fool out of yourself just because you want to talk to me. I will be patient. I am sure as time goes on, we can work through this and you will be able to talk to me. Life is nothing without hope. My feelings haven't changed for you. You are sweet and cute and funny. It took all I could to not kiss you when I first saw you. But that would have been inappropriate. Lol! But if it would be all right with you, I'd like to go out tomorrow night. Just you and I. How does that sound? Let me know when you can. XX_

Raj gasped, making Leonard and Howard glance up at him, slightly concerned. But Raj spoke anyways, "Lola wants to go on a date with me tomorrow night…" he said quietly, staring at the words on the screen.

Leonard smirked and Howard's eyebrows rose. "Awesome. Where are you going?" Leonard asked happily before turning his attention back to his game.

Raj shrugged. "I don't know yet. I am still wrapping my head around the fact that she forgave me for this morning."

Howard couldn't contain his excitement. "She forgave you? That's great!"

Raj's mouth turned up. "It is isn't it? She doesn't care if I can't speak to her either…" he said, which sounded odd in his ears.

Leonard's eyebrows rose. "Well you hold onto that girl and never let her go then."

Howard nodded. "Anyone that can go through a relationship with you without speaking is definitely someone you don't want to lose, Raj."

Raj nodded, smiling and minimizing the message to go back to his game. Things were looking optimistic.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

**Chapter 5 First Date**

* * *

After a very nervous day at work, with plenty of bathroom breaks and hyperventilations, it was time for Raj to pick Lola up from her hotel room. He had Leonard speak to Penny about paroling his date with Lola to make sure things didn't go completely to crap, so they were going to be eating at the Cheesecake Factory.

Raj clutched at the steering wheel as Lola got inside his car and his heart completely stopped when she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He turned to glance at her, noticing she had dressed up for the occasion. She was wearing a powder blue dress that hung loosely around her knees and she had her blond hair down in waves around her shoulders. The smell of caramel filled his nostrils and he couldn't help but smile.

"You look very nice, Raj," Lola commented, making him blush and swallow, glancing down before he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. He was just wearing what he normally wore.

She giggled and straightened her dress out. "Do you like my dress?" she asked and he glanced at it again, before nodding once and focusing himself back on the road.

Lola grinned at his nod. "Thank you. I wore it just for you."

He couldn't help but smile and Lola saw this, beaming as she looked out the window.

Soon they were seated at a table and Penny was waiting on them. "Hey Raj, this must be Lola," she said with a grin. "I'm Penny. I'm this goofball's friend."

Lola grinned up at the pretty blond. "Nice to meet you Penny. Raj has told me you are in a relationship with his friend Leonard."

Penny blushed and looked down at Raj who looked away embarrassingly. She then looked back at Lola with a smile. "Actually not anymore. We kind of broke it off a couple months ago."

Lola's smile fell. "Oh I'm sorry. I hope everything's okay."

Penny grinned at the sweetness of Lola. "Yeah we're just friends. This kind of thing has happened many times," she said, waving her off.

Lola smiled and then looked down at her menu. "Everything looks good here. What do you recommend?"

Penny raised her eyebrows and leaned on one of her hips. "Um well…the BLT is pretty good…if you eat meat that is."

"Sure," Lola grinned and looked up at Raj. "What are you getting?" she asked him but then realized. "Oh…um…" she looked lost for a moment and Penny perked up.

"The guys usually come out every Tuesday so I know what he gets. Don't worry," she said, taking the menus. "Too bad you aren't Steven Hawking, Raj. You could just type and words would sound out of you." Penny stopped, realizing she just spoke about Steven Hawking. She laughed, surprised at herself. "Wow. If you asked me who Steven Hawking was two years ago, I would have asked if he was a dead classical musician."

Lola raised her eyebrows, smiling uneasily at Penny. "Um anyways, I will be back with your drinks," Penny said with a smile before bouncing away.

Lola turned to Raj who was sitting uncomfortably on the other side of the table. "Penny is nice," she commented, smiling over at him. He shrugged and that surprised her. "You don't think so?" she asked, looking over to where Penny was filling up cups for them at the soda fountains. "Did you guys date or something?"

Raj's eyes widened and he shook his head fiercely. Lola grinned, glancing down with a blush. "Oh okay. I was just wondering." She pressed her lips and looked around, noticing how different things were here than they were in France. "Does Penny go to Caltech?" she asked Raj, still wondering about the blond.

Raj shook his head, his eyes falling to the table awkwardly. Lola pressed her lips together, wishing he was able to talk. Sympathy poured out of her. Suddenly what Penny said flashed through her mind and she perked up, catching Raj off guard. She grabs for her purse with a smile.

Penny returned and set down their drinks. "Here you go. How are you guys doing?" she asked, feeling sorry for both of them considering the fact that Raj couldn't speak to her and Lola couldn't have a proper conversation with him. But oddly enough she didn't seem to mind, which was odd to her.

Lola took her phone out and set it on the table. "We're doing fine, "she grinned. "And we will be more than fine soon," she said, before looking up at Raj. "Can I see your phone?"

Raj widened his eyes and nodded hastily, stumbling for his phone out of his pocket. He picked it out and handed it to her awkwardly, knocking over his soda on accident. He stood up to not get it on his pants as it seeped onto the floor and Penny rushed to clean it up.

Lola widened her eyes and covered her mouth, trying not to giggle. She turned to his phone, typing in her number and then handing it back over to him. "All right, text me and I will answer vocally," she grinned and Raj stared at her blankly, his phone in his hand.

Penny raised her eyebrows, obviously impressed. "Wow," she muttered before smiling down at two.

Lola grabbed her phone and gestured for him to text. "Mr. Hawking, I'm waiting," she grinned.

Raj suddenly grinned and shifted excitedly before turning to his phone and texting. Soon Lola's phone buzzed and she read it, blushing with a smile. "Thank you Raj," she said to him, lifting her eyes to meet his.

Penny, nosy as usual, leaned over to her. "What did he say?" she asked curiously.

Lola glanced up at Penny before smiling down at Raj. "He told me I looked like an angel tonight."

Penny pressed her lips together, trying not to awe at them. "Um...well I will let you two have some privacy then." And she left them staring at each other with smiles on their faces.

Raj turned to his phone, hastily texting before looking up to see Lola reading it. _How was your apartment? Did you like it?_

Lola smiled, nodding and looking up at him. "I did very much. It's simple but it's nice for me, I think. I'll need help setting it up in a couple days. Would you like to help?" she asked eagerly.

Raj grinned and nodded, before texting. "I'd love to."

Lola brightened as Penny returned with their food, grinning madly at their communication skills. "We should have thought of this earlier, Raj," she laughed.

Raj looked up to her, before texting Lola. _It's because we didn't have you around. You are so smart._

Lola blushed and smiled up at him bashfully. Penny admired them for a moment before leaving them to eat.

On the way home, Raj was contemplating on asking her to come home with him. He wanted to show her his home and point out all the constellations for her. He knew she would like that, but he didn't know how to ask her. He got more nervous the more he thought about it. As they got closer to her hotel though, he realized he was running out of time. So when he was stopped at a red light, he pulled his phone out and felt Lola's eyes on him as he texted.

As soon as he pressed send, the light turned green and he was off. He swallowed hard as he heard the soft vibrate from her phone.

_Would you like to come over to my apartment?_

Lola tensed up, pressing her lips together in thought before looking up at him uneasily. "Uhm…I think it's still a bit too early….I'm sorry."

Raj shook his head hastily, realizing what she thought he meant.

Lola smiled and placed a hand on his knee, making him freeze underneath her touch. "No I know you didn't mean—that. I mean, I don't know if I am ready to come over yet…" she said quietly and taking her hand back, feeling bad about disappointing him.

She glanced up at him and saw that he was staring blankly at the road. They pulled into the parking lot at her hotel and she smiled, turning to him. He looked back at her with a small smile. "I had a lovely time, Raj," she said.

Raj nodded texting to her that he did as well. He smiled shyly to her and she leaned in, making him think she was going to kiss him, but then moving past his lips to his cheek. "You are exactly how I pictured you to be," she said softly and then got out of the car.

Raj grinned from ear to ear. Maybe things wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy

_Here's another two chapters : ) 3 more chapters to go. Unfortunately this is a short story. Thanks for who reviewed and favorited. You're awesome!_

* * *

**Chapter 6** **Jealousy_  
_**

* * *

"How was your date with Lola last night?" Howard asked curiously, leaning towards Raj who sat across from him at the guys' lunch table.

Raj smirked before grinning. "Amazing, dude. She is everything I thought she was. I don't know why I was worried in the first place."

Leonard sighed and sulked. "Now I know how you felt Raj," he stated, picking through his salad.

Sheldon looked up at Leonard from across the table. "You know what's it like to be a foreigner working as a mediocre physicist with a girlfriend from France that doesn't mind if your relationship is completely silent?"

Leonard glared at him. "No," he said simply before turning back to his food.

Raj frowned. "I thought things were going well between you and Penny."

Leonard exhaled. "They are…good enough between friends I guess. When we are alone it's awkward though."

Howard raised his eyebrows. "Awkward? Like you want to pull off your clothes and shag in the middle of the floor?"

Leonard pulled a confused face and turned to Howard who sat next to him. "How are you married?"

Howard grinned. "I'm a romantic during the day and a machine in the night."

Sheldon snorted and Raj rolled his eyes. Leonard turned to Sheldon. "What now?"

Sheldon sighed. "Oh nothing. Just the fact that Howard says he is a machine at night, and from what I am guessing he means having coitus. In order to be a machine all night, that would mean you would have to have coitus all night long. And I seriously doubt that is the case considering Howard comes into work each morning without bags around his eyes and has no sign of exhaustion."

The guys all stared at him, perplexed and unable to find words. But Raj caught up. "Like you have any room to talk, Sheldon. I am sure Howard and Bernadette have more intimate relations than you and Carly."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at Raj. "Excuse me. I will have you know Carly and I have intimate relations all the time, not that it's anyone's business."

Raj rolled his eyes and it was Howard's turn to snort. "Yeah right, you bring your laptop over to her apartment."

Howard laughed. "Well a laptop can promote sexual relations…"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Okay, can we stop talking about something I don't get to have anymore?"

Sheldon looked over at him. "That's not true. I am sure if you get Penny or any other low self-esteem woman drunk, she will have sex with you for free."

"That was not a nice thing to say, Sheldon," Howard stated and Sheldon shrugged.

"It's not me you have to worry about, it's Leonard," he said and then went back to his food.

Howard and Leonard rolled their eyes but Raj froze at the sight of Lola walking into the lunchroom with a tray in her hands, looking about the room.

"Oh no, Lola's here," Raj said, sinking down into his chair bashfully.

The guys all looked up and around, seeing her spot them and smile. "Oh yes, hide from her, that will boost your points with her," Howard said with a roll of his eyes at his friend.

"Hey guys!" Lola said as she approached the table. "I didn't know anyone in my lunchroom and Bernadette pointed me in this direction to find you all. I hope that's okay," she said, beginning to wonder if this was a good idea after all. Her eyes fell on Raj who was scooting himself up in his chair slowly as if he had been trying to get under the table moments ago.

"Sure," Leonard said with a smile, before standing up and grabbing an extra chair for her to place at the end of the table.

Raj noticed this and hurriedly took his phone out texting her. _Sit by me._

Lola sat her tray down with a smile and felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and scanned over the words before looking up at Raj. "Raj wants me to sit next to him," she said with a smile and she grabbed the chair before scooting it to the other side of the table in-between Raj and Howard. Howard quickly grabbed her tray and sat it down in front of her, smiling as she thanked him.

Sheldon and Leonard exchanged looks before staring at the two.

"Fascinating," Sheldon commenced.

Lola looked up at him, her eyes confused. "What's fascinating?" she asked, tilting her head as she opened her water bottle.

Leonard smiled. "I think he means how you two are communicating. It's a brilliant idea," he stated and Raj grinned.

Lola smiled. "I thought so, he's my Steven Hawking." she said, glancing at Raj who blushed when he noticed her looking at him. Sheldon snorted, making Lola look up at him again with confusion.

Sheldon noticed this and realized he needed to explain himself. "I'm sorry. I highly disagree with the notion Rajesh Koothrappali is a Steven Hawking. He is certainly not a genius."

Leonard rolled his eyes and Raj stifled a groan, Howard on the other hand had to stifle a laugh at the blank stare Lola was giving Sheldon, before starting introductions. "Lola, this is Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter," he said as he pointed to each of them.

It dawned on Lola and she smiled, comprehending. "Oh, right. Raj has told me about you two…um but I disagree with your opinion Sheldon. I am highly fascinated with what Raj does and I adore the fact that he is an astrophysicist."

Sheldon scoffed. "If you are fascinated by _his_ work, you should meet a _real _physicist."

Raj grew angry and texted Sheldon before glaring at him. Lola was confused at Sheldon's words considering Raj _was _a real physicist. Sheldon looked down at his phone. "Excuse me," he said, hoping it was Carly but surprisingly it was Raj. "Raj, you texted me," he said stunned and everyone at the table's eyebrows shot up except Raj who was staring intently at the taller man. "It says, shut up," Sheldon relayed and Howard and Leonard busted into laughter, causing Sheldon to look up shocked and then glare down at Raj who smirked. "As if it were possible to _shut_ up," Sheldon stated before ignoring Raj.

Lola bit her lip and looked down, before forking her salad.

Leonard rolled his eyes at Sheldon before looking down the table at Lola. "So how is it in France, Lola?" he asked with a grin.

Lola brightened and looked down the table at him, but Leonard's phone vibrated and he looked down at it, before reading it aloud. "Raj told me to back off…" he said and then looked up at Raj confused. "What do you mean back off?" he asked, and Raj glared at him.

Lola blushed and before she could say anything Howard butted in. "Je suis sûr que c'est agréable là-bas, n'est-ce pas?"

Lola grinned and nodded. "Il est vraiment."

Raj then glared at Howard. Why were his friends acting this way? They knew how much he liked her, so why were they rubbing it in his face that he couldn't talk to her properly? He stood, glaring at his friends before leaving the table and causing everyone to watch him leave in confusion.

"Raj?" Lola called after him, frowning, but he disappeared out of the lunchroom silently. She turned back to the guys. "What just happened?"

Leonard sighed and Howard rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I think he is mad at us for paying attention to you. Believe it or not, he is a really sensitive guy," Howard said, making Sheldon quirk an eyebrow.

"That's funny. He doesn't seem sensitive when he is insulting our love lives," he replied.

Leonard glared at him and then turned back to Lola who looked upset. "This is just the first time I have seen him really like someone."

Lola nodded before forgetting her lunch, no longer hungry. Raj was jealous and he had no reason to be. She sure hoped he wasn't mad with her. She stood slowly, the guys watching her. She pressed her lips together and looked at them. "Where is his office?"

* * *

Raj was staring intently at his laptop, angry and frustrated at his friends. He couldn't believe them. He finally got a girl that likes him for him and they had to make moves on her. He had been jealous a lot in his life to know what it felt like, and at that moment, that is what it felt like.

He sighed, his head falling to one side in defeat. Maybe he was being too paranoid. A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts and he frowned, not wanting it to be any of his friends.

"Come in," he called, straightening himself out in his chair to look professional.

Lola's appearance in his office caught him off guard and he stared at her, losing his voice immediately. She smiled softly at him and his eyes flashed to his computer, his six senses feeling her coming closer to him.

"Hi Raj," she said quietly, before noticing how uncomfortable he was. She looked around the room, seeing all the stars and planets and such plastered to each wall with a hint of Indian culture. She smiled and bit her lip, looking back at him but he didn't look up at her. "Your office is nice. I like it…especially your overly large desk," she laughed as she looked at it and she brightened at the small smile he had as she spoke.

She took a deep breath, before sitting on the edge of the desk and Raj couldn't help himself. His eyes moved up her jean covered legs and up to her purple tee shirt she was wearing. He bit the inside of his cheek, shifting a little.

Lola noticed his uneasiness and she propped herself up by one arm. "Raj, you have no reason to be jealous," she started.

Raj shifted in his seat uncomfortably for a different reason now: embarrassment.

"They were being friendly is all. They weren't hitting on me. And Howard just asked me if it was nice in France," she said, wondering if speaking in a different language had bothered him. "I only have eyes for you Raj, you know that," she reassured him.

Raj swallowed and looked down at his phone before picking it up silently and texting. Lola held her breath as she waited for him to send it to her and then she felt the vibrate. She read the words quickly.

_I'm sorry. My friends scare every woman away from me and I was worried that it was going to happen with you._

Lola smiled up at him, before leaning towards him, causing Raj to tense up and avert his eyes because from the angle she was moving in, he could see down her shirt. Her lips pressing against his made his mind stop but his whole being relaxed at the contact. The kiss was over way too fast for Raj, but he let her pull away from him and smile down at him, which he returned, looking back up at her.

"Don't ever worry about me leaving you, Raj, because you are the only one in my whole life that I have ever wanted to kiss," she said, a blush forming on her cheeks as she finished her statement.

Before Raj could kiss her back for how sweet she was, the bell rang letting them all know that lunch was over. His heart sunk as she pushed herself off of his desk and he momentarily thought of what it would be like to take her on his desk. She had said it was overly large, it would be roomy…but he thought better of it. She wasn't like that…but maybe later on she would be. He stifled a snicker but his face fell as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little.

He looked up just in time to see her lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "I need to go to my next class, Cheri," she said and his heart sped up at the pet name of darling in French. She had called him that over the internet, but it was wonderful coming from her own lips.

He nodded and grabbed his phone, holding it up with a hopeful face. Lola grinned at him and nodded. "I'll text you between classes okay?"

And he beamed, putting the thumbs up in her direction.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! _


	7. Chapter 7: Making Plans

_Sorry it's kinda short : (**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 Making Plans  
**

* * *

The guys invited the girls over for dinner Monday night and Lola was reintroduced to Bernadette as Howard's wife and Penny who made it awkward around Leonard. She had also met Carly, who was Sheldon's girlfriend, finding that they had a common interest, a show called Whale Wars on Animal Planet. All in all, she was fitting in quite well.

Leonard looked up from his plate, glancing at Lola before speaking to Raj. "Hey Raj, do you think it'd be okay if I ask Lola how her first day of school went on Friday?" he asked casually, a sneer mixed in.

Raj glared up at him from across the room but Lola placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded, slumping in defeat.

Leonard smirked and shifted. "Lola, how was your first day?" he asked proudly.

Lola grinned. "I have learned more than I have ever imagined," she said before explaining the coral reefs and what the Norwegian scientists have been discovering about them.

Sheldon shifted next to Carly in his spot and looked up at Lola. "Are you going to get your PhD?"

Lola smiled with a nod in Sheldon's direction. "I plan on it."

Carly sat her drink down and looked over at the blond. "Are you originally from France because your English is great," she commented and the others nodded.

"I noticed that the other night, besides the accent twinge, it sounds like you could be from here," Penny said with a smile.

Lola laughed nervously. "Yeah I had a lot of English classes growing up and in college actually. I picked up on it well," She admitted with a shrug.

Sheldon sat up. "English is taught in schools in almost all countries now," he relayed smartly and Carly smiled, taking his hand which he appreciated. Everyone else rolled their eyes while Lola scooted closer to Raj on the floor and he smiled when she took his hand.

* * *

Sheldon walked Carly down to her apartment, which Carly enjoyed. She listened to all the facts that Sheldon knew about France and its commoners before they reached her door. She turned to him, smiling suggestively. "Did you hand your report in today?" she asked which made him perk up.

"I did. I will soon get my assessment in a couple days. Hopefully I have made an accomplishment, but who am I kidding? Of course I will—"

He was cut off by her lips and he kissed her back as soon as he collected himself from being caught off guard. When she pulled back and looked up at him, he looked down at her feeling the tingles she had left on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked breathlessly and she smirked.

"For how much I love you," she said which made him blush. He hadn't said it back since the first time he had told her, which she understood because he wasn't too good with his feelings. She knew he loved her and that was all that mattered.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, biting her lip.

Sheldon swallowed, glancing at her half opened door and peering in. "I'm kind of tired," he said nervously with a small shrug.

Carly's hopeful smile fell. "Oh. Well you can spend the night with me. We haven't done that in a while…." She said with a quirk of her eyebrow. "I'll pet you," she suggested, knowing he really liked that.

Sheldon bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating. He knew if he spent the night with her, they would be engaging in sexual intercourse and honestly the buzz from work was keeping his libido at bay. He felt bad for her though, he knew he had been keeping her waiting for a while now since he had been working.

Carly saw his reluctance and sighed, pulling him into a hug. "Don't worry about it Sheldon. Go home and get some rest okay?" she said, looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He looked down at her, his eyes apologetic and she silently understood. "Goodnight, Carly," he said quietly and she smiled, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him, which he returned gratefully before they made their separate ways.

* * *

Raj pulled into the parking lot of Lola's hotel and she turned to him. "I really like your friends. You say you do that often?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded, his eyes glancing to the street. She was silent for a moment and he was going to look at her to see what was wrong but his heart jumped when she suddenly placed a hand on his thigh. He chanced a look at her and she was biting her lip, looking at him apologetically. "Sorry for startling you," she murmured and that didn't help his heart rate.

He felt her move closer to him and he was afraid they were going to be making out for the first time in his car, which he had no objection to. She stopped at his ear and he heard her uneasy breathing against him, causing him to get tingles down his arms.

"Raj? Would you like to come up to my room with me?" she asked quietly, her own voice unsure of her words.

He swallowed, feeling her warmth radiating off of her and sticking to his skin like glue. It was hard to not nod when thoughts of what they could do up in her room spun in his head.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please review! Ooh what will happen when Raj goes up to Lola's hotel room? ; )_


	8. Chapter 8 Troubles On the Home Front

_Thanks to all who has reviewed! Here's another eventful chapter! I hope you like it. It has M stuff in it : ) _

* * *

**Chapter 7:** **Troubles on the Home Front_  
_**

* * *

Raj was pushed into the wall as soon as the door of Lola's hotel room was open. Lola's slender but curvy body was pressed against his and their lips were connected harshly. It was as if they were holding onto each other for dear life. Raj couldn't help his hands snaking into her soft hair as he kissed her deeply, his fantasies of doing just that coming to life.

She moaned into his mouth and his heart jumped to his throat at the sound, pulling her into the room and over to the bed where they fell upon it, not hearing the clad of the door closing behind them. She was on top of him and her legs moved up to straddle him, his member in between his legs hardening underneath the pressure her body was causing against it.

His tongue ran up along hers and she mimicked it, apparently knowing what she was doing. She had told him she had kissed before but she had never told him she was this good at it. His hands found her hips and hers found his chest underneath his shirts. Her fingers were cold and he shivered, goose bumps forming on his skin. He nipped at her tongue playfully and she giggled slightly, making him smile into the kiss before making it turn heated once more.

His hands moved down to her butt, feeling the curve and then firmness of what lay beneath her jeans. She pressed her breasts against his chest, her hands travelling up to the little chest hair he had. Suddenly they broke apart and they stared at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

Lola's eyes searched Raj's uncertainly and Raj looked up at her with a smile, but it fell when her eyebrows furrowed. She moved off of him and sat on her knees next to him, obviously worrying about something. He propped himself up, pulling out his phone that he had pocketed before leaving his car.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she glanced up at Raj to see he held his phone before taking her own out and reading it.

_What's wrong?_

She sighed, running her hands through her hair clearly upset about something. "I'm sorry Raj…I intended for us to have sex when we came up here…but I don't think I can do it," she murmured, embarrassed with herself and she looked down at the bed uneasily.

Raj stared at her, seeing how conflicted she was but she was obviously not ready. He sat up completely, taking her hands from her hair and holding them in one of his, before texting with a finger that he would wait.

Lola smiled but then blushed, guiltily. "You can spend the night if you want though…"

Raj bit the inside of his cheek and she looked up at him with hope in her eyes. Raj didn't know if he could keep his hands off of her now that he had a glimpse of what could take place and he frowned, texting her.

_If I spent the night, I couldn't promise to not have sex with you. I don't want to disrespect you. You are an angel to me and I don't want to do things if you aren't ready._

Lola finished reading the text message and she smiled appreciatively up at Raj before pulling him into a deep kiss, making both of their heads spin. Raj had to force himself to pull back before he continued to deepen the kiss and she nodded in understanding.

He leaned into her and tucked her hair behind her ear before kissing her cheek. He then stood and got off the bed, texting her goodnight.

"Goodnight Raj," Lola said with a small smile and watched him leave.

* * *

Lola's apartment lease went through a couple days after that so Raj and Lola took advantage of the Saturday they had off from work and school to move her in. Because she had her things shipped over to her hotel room, she had been packed in and needed help. Raj, who had told her he would help before, willingly did as he had said.

"Raj! Is that the last one?" she asked, watching him emerge from the elevator with a large box from the doorway.

He nodded; sweat trickling his skin from moving so many boxes. He regretted to not ask the other guys to help. He had wanted to look macho in front of Lola and he was feeling the effects of being…so called macho.

Lola grinned, grabbing the lamp that was handing off the edge out of the box and helped him inside her hotel room. "You are so strong," she said making his regrets disappear and a smirk appear on his face.

She sat the lamp down on the counter of her new kitchenette and plopped herself down on the floor. Raj sat the box down and looked down at her, his breath coming out in rasps from holding so many heavy boxes. He could never understand women…

"Hey, I have an idea. This apartment building has a pool," Lola said, looking up at him with a sudden grin. "Do you want to go swimming with me?"

Raj nodded immediately, feeling hot underneath his layers of clothes. Lola smiled and got up, kissing his cheek before moving to a box. "Great!" she said and he blushed, watching her take out a light purple bikini.

He then realized what he had gotten himself into and pulled his phone out hastily. _I don't have swimming attire._

Lola read the message after taking her phone out of her pocket and she turned to him. "Oh…are you wearing boxers? No one will tell the difference," she said with a shrug after he nodded at her question.

Raj's heart sped up and he texted her again. _What if they do realize the difference?_

Lola laughed, waving him off and coming up to him, pressing herself against him. His body heat got hotter at the contact and he immediately remembered what it was like for her to be on top of him.

She kissed his jaw and he swallowed, glancing down at her face. "They won't." And then she was gone, in her new bathroom getting dressed.

It was then that Raj panicked. He fumbled through his phone, pulling up Howard's name and calling him quickly.

"Hello?" Howard's voice spoke through the receiver.

"Dude! Lola wants me to swim with her and I don't have swimming clothes and she wants me to swim in my boxers!" he said in a hushed voice so Lola couldn't overhear.

"Oh boy. What a shame," Howard said sarcastically.

Raj glared down at the floor. "It is! I am wearing batman boxers and she doesn't know I am a nerd!"

"Oh…I get it now..." Howard said with a sigh. "Well you're on your own buddy. Have a good time," he said quickly before hanging up.

"Asshole," Raj muttered and then the bathroom door clicked, so he threw his phone in his pocket in a flash.

Lola was curvier than he thought, Raj noticed as she walked towards him with her bikini on. Her tanned skin was amazingly smooth looking and the way the top hugged at her breasts made his whole body jump to alert.

"Raj," she laughed, shaking her head. "You aren't dressed…or undressed in this case," she said, before frowning. "Are you still worrying about getting caught?"

Raj nodded hastily and she rolled her eyes with a smile. "Oh come on. Live a little," she said before grabbing his sweater vest and pulling it up. Raj was too frozen with fear to stop her and soon she was unbuttoning his pants to reveal the last piece of clothing he had on besides his socks.

He glanced down to see her pulling his pants down to his shoes and her eyes staring at the batman letters and the batman symbol on his boxers. She bit her lip and he blushed fiercely, his eyes moving above her head as she stood and looked up at him.

Realizing he was deeply embarrassed she smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute," she said before moving away from him and collecting sunblock.

Raj stared after her, expecting her to laugh not say he was cute. He was in shock until she turned around again and he quickly bent down to take his shoes and socks off to step out of his pants.

She grinned and took his hand, "Now you don't have your phone on you, is that okay?"

Raj nodded, too busy staring at her smile. She was amazing, he concluded, and let her tug him down to the pool.

* * *

Carly stood at the end of Sheldon's bed, where he was reading a comic book. He had let her in a few minutes ago and she had promised him she wouldn't touch anything. But mentally she couldn't promise anything else. The door was open but Leonard was not in the apartment so they were alone.

She watched him for a moment, his eyes reading intently on the booklet in front of him. She looked down at her outfit; she was wearing her batman shirt and had on a pair of jean shorts. He had complimented her on the shirt when he had answered the door but she wondered what he would say if she took it off.

Going without sex was taking a toll on her and she really wanted to make moves on him. Sheldon was her boyfriend. Her sexy, smart, and loyal boyfriend that she loved with all her heart. She wanted him to make love to her. And it was getting harder to wait for him.

She bit her lip, feeling her pulse race and her fingers shake as she lifted her shirt. Carly looked at him, her shirt now on the ground, but he was still reading his comic book. She took a deep breath, realizing she needed to get his attention. She was wearing a red bra, something she picked up with Sheldon in mind.

She unbuttoned her shorts before pushing them down to her ankles and then stepping out of them to climb onto the bed, next to his long legs. He was still reading, but he glanced up at her for a second. She raised her eyebrow at him, seeing him go back to his comic book before realizing what he had seen and looked back up at her to stare.

"Carly…where did your clothes go?" he asked, his voice audible just barely.

Carly smirked and bit her lip, coming up to him and kissing behind his ear which she knew he liked. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking back down at her body. She was on her hands and knees so he saw her butt, which was covered in red panties with a yellow lightning bolt down them. His heart jumped at the familiar symbol and his comic book dropped from his hands to his lap limply.

She kissed down his neck and he swallowed before collecting his voice. "Those are flash underwear…" he muttered, moving his hand up her leg and to her butt to look at them again.

Carly nodded with a smile and pulled away from his neck, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "Do you like them?"

Sheldon glanced up at her then down to her lips where she was biting the crap out of her bottom one. "Yes…" he said and leaned in, consumed by her allure and kissed her which she returned wholeheartedly.

His tongue moved to the part of her lips and she opened her mouth to let him in, sighing when their tongues touched. They had made out plenty of times, but it was moments like these that were the best. She moved her hand up his shoulder and into his hair and he moved his hand up her back to pull her against him. His comic book fell to the floor and he didn't hear it, otherwise he would have grabbed it, but the taste and feel of his girlfriend was long fully missed.

Her hand moved down his chest, feeling his heart speed up, and down to his belt buckle. It was amazing how her simple touch could make him go crazy. She pressed herself against him and he shivered when her fingers brushed underneath his shirt to unbutton his pants. His heart jumped at the realty of where Carly was going to and he was starting to regret waiting this long to do make any sexual interactions.

Her hand dipped into his pants and he pulled away from her mouth to latch onto her neck, a hand moving up to her breast and cupping it. Her skin was so soft…but then his mind went blank when she touched him from underneath his underwear and then pulled him out to expose him to the room.

He moaned against her skin and sucked at her neck, her sigh in his hear egging him on. Her hand went around him and began to move up and down, causing his breath to catch and notch in his chest. He moaned again, moving his hips up to move himself into her hand and she turned her head, kissing beneath his ear again and then taking his earlobe into her mouth. Normally he would be repulsed by it and he had told her many times, but one thing was for sure, when she touched him like this, his ear being sucked on made it more stimulating. He sucked in a breath and bit her gently, making her cry out and nip at his earlobe.

"Oh my god!"

The shout made Carly's hand move sharply away from Sheldon and Sheldon to scoot himself completely off the bed and onto the floor. Carly grabbed the pillow and held it in front of herself as they stared out the open doorway.

"Sheldon! Close the door!" Leonard exclaimed and Sheldon and Carly both blushed deeply.

"You weren't supposed to be home until 7! How was I supposed to know you were coming home early?" Sheldon yelled back, pulling his pants up over himself and straightening his clothes as he stood.

"It is 7, Sheldon!" Leonard defended. "And now I have seen way too much of my roommate and his girlfriend!"

Sheldon's jaw tightened at the situation and he saw Carly hide her face in his pillow so embarrassed.

Carly groaned into the pillow. Having sex with her boyfriend was looking to be too good to be true.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! 2 chapters to go until this short fic is over. : ( _


	9. Chapter 9: The Nasty

_Another one! Oh by the way...I was wrong, there is two more chapters after this one! There is 11 chapters all together. : ) Rated M for this chapter. Fluff!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Nasty_  
_**

* * *

Raj stood awkwardly on the pool patio in his batman boxers, his eyes averting from Lola's tempting body to look around nervously. He had never swam in his boxers before and it definitely made him realize what kind of effect Lola made on him.

"Can you put this on my back?" Lola asked him, her back to him and the sunblock in one hand, her hair in the other.

Raj froze at her words, his eyes traveling from her bare back down to her butt and it took a moment for him to decide what his next moves were going to be. She peered back at him and he jumped, walking the couple steps over to her and taking the sunscreen from her.

He swallowed, the bottle in his hands now, but his hands themselves weren't working.

"I don't bite Raj," she giggled and took her hair in both hands so he had full access to her tanned, smooth looking back and shoulders.

Raj bit the inside of his cheek and squeezed some lotion out into his hand and rubbed at her shoulders. He gulped and felt tingles rush through his fingers up through his body at the sudden touch. His eyes didn't leave his fingers, watching them as they moved up her skin with the lotion rubbing in with the motion. He moved them down to her lower back, not wanting it to be his fault if she was to get sunburned.

She made a small gasping sound and he stilled for a moment, wondering if she was enjoying this or if she was freaked out because he was taking so long. It just felt so good to touch her; he didn't want to rush it. When he reached the small of her back, he couldn't help but let his hands glide across her hips. Flashes of the night before when they were making out kept creeping into his head and he found himself getting lost from the allure from her body.

When she turned around, he removed his hands quickly, but saw that her cheeks were red and his flamed up as well. But he concluded that she had felt the same as he had. Lola had never been touched like that before and it was over stimulating to say the least. Even something as innocent as applying sunscreen seemed to pleasurable and she couldn't stop her thoughts from straying to the night before as well.

Their eyes locked for a moment and it felt as if time held still. Their minds replayed the night before and how close they had become and what could happen now that the heat was building between them. Raj never felt this way about another woman before and he was beginning to think he might be dreaming. But there she was, standing in front of him, her large green eyes staring back at his brown ones with just as much intensity as he was feeling.

"Do—you want me to—"she started, the moment not breaking. She licked her lips as she tried to form a sentence and Raj's eyes zoned in on her tongue and lips. "Do you want me to put some on you?"

Raj felt his heart flutter at the request and he nodded slowly, thinking he would love to have her hands on him. He handed her the lotion and turned around. He breathed slowly, trying to calm his nerves. Lola stared at his back, momentarily mesmerized. He wasn't ripped or anything, but he was soft and muscular looking to an extent. Something she found very sexy on him. She poured out some lotion, realizing she was taking too long, and she placed her hand on him, staring down at the stark contrast his dark skin made with her lighter skin. For some reason that moved something in her and she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was kind of like sticking your hand in an electric socket. She felt nothing but butterflies and tingles as she rubbed the lotion into his skin.

"All done," she said, rubbing the excess sun screen on her shoulders.

Raj knew he had to turn around, but he would have a hard time trying to hind the massive erection he was growing. He heard a splash and he turned around, seeing Lola arise from the top of the pool. She had apparently dived right in.

"Come on, Raj, it feels amazing," she said. And it was true. The cold water felt wonderful on her burning skin.

Raj nodded and jumped into the pool after her.

* * *

Raj and Lola went across the street for ice cream after they had their fill of the pool. Raj no longer cared if he was wearing boxers, for they sat outside on the restaurant patio. It was nice, not the uncomfortably silence that Raj had with many other girls when he wasn't abel to speak to them. Lola didn't seem to mind and she grinned every time he nodded. He was so happy around her that he decided he would try asking her to come over again. He had to write it on a napkin of course, but she was hesitant again. But she agreed this time with a smile and he couldn't help but feel elation from what she made him feel. Unfortunately, they had totally forgot to grab their clothes or phones and had walked the little ways over to Raj's apartment.

Raj had let her wear one his white tee shirts so he could hang her bikini to dry in his bathroom where he threw his boxers as well. He quickly got dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt and returned to see her staring into his telescope curiously wearing nothing but his shirt. Her blond hair was damp and flowing down her back and if the door hadn't made a loud click when he closed it, he would have been able to sneak up to her and wrap his arms around her.

Instead, she jumped away from his telescope and looked at him uneasily. "Sorry! I was just looking!" she apologized and he grinned, shaking his head and she laughed nervously. "You have a very nice telescope, Raj," she commented, making his mind turn dirty once more at what could have been a metaphor using the word telescope. He took it as a sexual compliment.

He pressed his lips together and nodded, walking over to his fridge and taking two frescas out before offering her one. She grinned and took one. "Thanks," she said before walking over to his couch and sitting down, his eyes on her the whole time.

Raj followed her and sat down, feeling the awkward tension rise between them without their phones. He grabbed the TV remote anxiously and turned the TV on right before he realized that Harry Potter had been playing. He inwardly groaned and tensed up, his fingers fumbling on the buttons to hurry and change the channel before Lola realized what it was.

"Hey, was that Harry Potter?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

Raj blushed scarlet and nodded solemnly. She grinned, surprising him even further. "Ooh I love Harry Potter! I haven't seen it in such a long time," she said, grabbing his hand excitedly.

Raj raised his eyebrows and then relaxed, turning it back to Harry Potter. He wished he had his phone at that moment to tell her how amazing she was and how lucky he was to have her. But unfortunately he couldn't and he slumped, intertwining their fingers together, making her smile.

Lola watched the movie beside him, at first excited by watching Harry Potter, but as the movie started, she began to feel aware of their hands. She didn't glance down at them, but she wanted to, in fear of him catching her not watching the movie. She didn't want it to become awkward between them, but she realized she was only wearing a shirt and she was completely naked underneath it. She took a deep breath, feeling his body heat on her arm. She was very close to him at that moment.

She swallowed and chanced a glance at him; his eyes were glued to the TV, his mind obviously elsewhere. She bit her lip, finding strength inside of herself and scooted closer to him. She felt him tense from their hands and she looked up into his eyes which turned to hers questioningly. Lola looked down at his lips, her mind turning suggestively.

What she did next was bold, even for her. She let go of his hand and climbed onto of him, straddling his lap. She looked into his eyes which were wide but not rejecting. She leaned in quickly and kissed him, wanting to break the moment of uncertainty. He returned the kiss after a moment to catch his mind up to his lips, and deepened it as his hands took hold of her soft bare legs. She fit perfectly against him, he concluded.

Lola grinded into him, making his eyes fly open in shock for a split second before closing as their tongues touched simultaneously. The taste of her was too much and it got hot hotter when her hands wound themselves into his slightly wavy hair. His fingers found a mind of their own at the thought of her wearing nothing underneath the shirt and her legs were wide open to him. He lifted the shirt up and they broke apart the kiss to let him take it completely off of her before throwing it somewhere in the room. She looked at him then, as his eyes moved over her naked body. She blushed, trying to close her legs but he stopped her by placing his hands on her thighs.

Raj looked into her eyes and shook his head, moving a finger to her chin to pull her close to him, pressing his lips softly along hers. Her hands fell from his shoulders to his waist, moving up his shirt to lift it above his head. He pulled away from her to help her pull it off of him and the look they gave one another made them realize that this was it.

Lola kissed him deeply and it soon became heated once more when their tongues found each other and her hands moved up his chest while his moved down her thighs. She pressed into him and he felt the heat from her through his pants and radiated to his hands. His fingers itched to touch her and he slid his hand up her thigh to touch a finger to her. Her breath caught in the kiss and he hesitated but she didn't say stop so he continued.

He slid a finger into her and she sucked in a breath before moaning against his lips softly. Raj felt the sound move from his ears all the way down to his groin and he shifted slightly. She pulled away from his lips to kiss at his neck and he tilted his head to let her, moving finger into her deeper, drawing another moan out of her. The sound of her was angelic and he couldn't get enough of her taste, her smell…he wanted to give her everything she deserved.

Raj moved his finger inside of her and he could tell she was tight. He knew she was a virgin and he couldn't help but feel special that she was letting him do this to her. She sucked on his neck and he breathed a sigh, moving his finger back into her causing her to nip at him. He moaned and quickened the pace with his finger, using his thumb to locate her clitoris and rub at it. Her legs jerked and he smirked, kissing her neck hotly as he worked on her. She moaned and trembled against him, no longer able to keep up with kissing his neck.

He pressed another finger into her, knowing that if they were going to have sex, then she would need to be ready for him. The gasp he got from that sent heat flooding through his body and he moved his fingers in and out of her quickly, gaining moans and cries as he rubbed at her as well.

Lola knew it was more than she could take and she was whimpering against him as he sucked at her neck and moved his hands against her. She had never been touched like this before and it was like he knew exactly what he was doing. She moved her hips down against his fingers and the gruff sigh that escaped Raj's mouth spurred her on and she did again, moving against his fingers as he pushed up.

He pushed them deep into her and she yelped, surprising them both when she orgasmed around his fingers and moaned into his ear. He pulled away from her neck to kiss her deeply and she melted into the kiss. He removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around her tightly, before picking her up. She inhaled and pulled away from him as he stood, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

He was surprised as well that he was carrying her considering he had no upper body strength, but it could have been because she was very light. He smirked at her wide eyes and carried her into his bedroom, before laying her down on his bed. She looked up at him, her legs closing slowly as he pulled down his pants awkwardly and climbed onto the bed to prop himself over the top of her.

Lola bit her lip, realizing that they were about to have sex. Her mind was conflicted but her body was ready for him. She knew what she felt for him was like no other feeling she had ever had before. It was intense and she wanted him to make love to her for the first time.

Raj noticed the uncertainty in her eyes and he thought about grabbing a pen and paper to ask her if she was okay with doing this, but she leaned up suddenly and kissed him, running her hands up his back causing goose bumps and then up into his hair. He took that as an answer and positioned himself over the top of her. He pulled away from the kiss to look at her; her hair was fanned underneath her head and her large green eyes stared up at him longingly. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but kiss her one last time before tainting the angel she was. She kissed him back wholeheartedly and was surprised by the emotion that he put into the kiss. She smiled when he pulled away, making him smile down at her.

Lola's heart sped up as he guided himself to her, the tip of him pressing against her sex. She bit her lip and glanced down in between them, seeing his member so close to her. She licked her lips and looked back up at him, seeing him watch her in anticipation.

"Go ahead Raj," she said, convincing her and him at the same time. She wanted this. She wanted this bond between them.

Raj nodded slowly before entering, her whole body tensing up and cringing at the impact of a foreign object going inside of her. He leaned down and kissed her, another one of his emotional kisses and she smiled into the kiss, feeling as if she might cry. He pulled away and buried his face into her hair as she shocked him by lifting her hips and making him enter her completely.

She froze from the pain but as he pulled away from her hair to look at her stunned with wide eyes, she smiled at him sheepishly. "I wanted it over with," she said with a shrug.

He rolled his eyes with a smile and moved his hips against her, filling her and then pulling back out. It was easier than the first time, her body becoming accustomed to him. He moved his head back down to her shoulder, breathing in her ear and giving her goose bumps as moved inside of her. He groaned, feeling her muscles clench around him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and moved his hips above her, thrusting himself deeper and deeper into her, feeling as if he couldn't get enough.

It was like nothing he had ever experienced with another girl. It was different. And that shouldn't have surprised him, because he was experiencing this was Lola. She was special and she was completely worth it. His lips found under her ear and she moaned her sighs and breaths not being able to remain silent at the contact.

Raj moved faster into her, enjoying the friction of their bodies moving against each other caused. He knew it wasn't going to last long, not with how beautiful and sexy she was, and how undeserving he was to be able to have sex with her. He slowed down, becoming embarrassed at how quick he was going to orgasm. But it felt so good to go faster.

"Faster, Raj," she whispered into his ear, catching him off guard. Apparently she had been enjoying it as well and he instantaneously picked up his pace, her hips finding her own rhythm against his. It was just enough to make him jerk and groan into her ear, cumming inside of her with only one thought.

I just had sex with an angel.

He moved inside of her until his legs couldn't hold him up any longer and he fell upon her, before rolling himself off of her and lying next to her with his face a deep red.

Lola frowned at the color and looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, placing an arm over his eyes.

Lola immediately got insecure and propped herself up. "Is it because I didn't orgasm while you were in me?"

Raj shook his head thinking she was insane to even think that.

Lola sat confused. "What then? I don't understand why you are upset?"

Raj sighed, cursing himself for still not being able to talk to her properly without some kind of communication device aiding him. He rolled over and grabbed his laptop from off of his night stand before opening it and typing. Lola scooted closer to him on the bed and read from by his shoulder.

_I came too quickly._

Lola's eyes went wide and her eyebrows rose. She stifled a laugh when she saw the terribly embarrassed expression on Raj's face. "Oh Cheri, it was perfect. Everything was perfect," she said with a smile.

Raj shook his head hastily and typed more.

_No, because I didn't make you orgasm. _

Lola sighed at his words before leaning in and kissing his neck. "Yes you did. Don't worry about it, Cheri. You were sexy and amazing," she murmured to him, stroking his ego and making him smile bashfully.

Lola pulled away from him and snuggled under the covers as he sat his laptop back down. "Would you snuggle me?" she asked him quietly, followed by a yawn. He grinned and nodded as she rolled over and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her against him. The position was too comfortable and it wasn't long before they were both asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Speechless

Here you all go, second to last chapter : )

* * *

**Chapter 10: Speechless**

* * *

It had been two days since Carly and Sheldon had been caught by Leonard and she was starting to think that the run in had caused Sheldon to not want to have sex. He had stopped kissing her in front of everyone and only held her hand when they were sitting next to each other. She could tell he was very embarrassed and she knew that Leonard had given him a hard time after she had left the apartment. She of course, was not unaffected. She didn't go over to the apartment unless she was invited, afraid she was going to get made fun of by Leonard as well. She liked Leonard a lot, but he could push things too far sometimes.

She sat on her couch, flipping through the channels lazily. She had an early morning at the library and so she had all day to lounge around. She was wearing sweats and her long brown hair was pulled up into a high loose bun. She sighed, leaning against her couch pillows.

_Knock knock knock. _

3 knocks at her door indicated that it was Sheldon. Her name being called afterward positively indicated that it was Sheldon. And then the repeat of both two more times made her stand up with a hopeful smile.

She answered the door, sort of embarrassed by her appearance. "Hey Shel—"

She was cut off by his arms wrapping around her tightly and his lips pressing against hers deeply. Her breath was caught and she was pulled inside of her apartment, his foot kicking the door closed. When he pulled away she looked up at him with super wide eyes and her lips were parted in surprise.

Sheldon licked his lips before replying quietly, "I want to engage in coitus."

Carly blushed at the word 'coitus' and bit her lip. "You sure?"

Sheldon didn't respond, for he took her hand and tugged her into her bedroom where he started undressing her. She was shocked at his forward advances but wasn't shocked enough to make him stop. This was a complete different Sheldon in the bedroom. She sat on the bed when he pulled her pants off and left her in green lantern panties. His eyes zeroed in on them and she smirked, so glad she had made the trip to Spencer's for the superhero underwear.

"Green lantern ones too?" he asked, astounded before pulling his shirt off and climbing over the top of her to kiss her senseless. The panties were better than lingerie. "I love you," he murmured into her ear as he pressed a kiss to her collarbone and her heart fluttered at the words. She pulled him up and kissed him deeply, putting her emotions into it as well.

It took no time at all for him to discard his pants and underwear, and then pull down her panties to press himself into her. She sucked in for air, the slight twinge of pain from not having sex in a while occurred but was quickly replaced by pleasure when he thrusted into her. It was then that she realized waiting for sex had its advantages.

* * *

Two days. It had been two days since Raj had seen Lola. After they had sex that night, she had fled from his apartment before he had woken and had left him with note or reason why, although he was handed his phone by Leonard telling him that Lola had given it to him in the hallway before disappearing with no reason as to why she had his phone in the first place. Raj sincerely hoped that he hadn't scared her off with them advancing quickly. He knew that he had given her many openings for her to stop them, so he was confused as to why she hadn't messaged or texted him back when he had tried to talk to her.

He was staring at the TV, watching Star Wars, when he finally felt his phone vibrate and as habit by now, his eyes immediately focused themselves on the words to scan for the name Lola. His heart skipped a beat at the name and he read the message with great speed.

_Hey Cheri. Come up to the roof of your apartment building._

He frowned, confused as to why she wanted him to do that. He quickly replied, why, even with his fingers trembling with unanswered questions and feelings.

It didn't take long for her reply and he smirked at her: _Just do it._

Because Raj had been whipped since the first moment he met Lola, he slid on his shoes and left Star Wars to head up to the roof. Opening the door to the roof caused him great anticipation and what he saw before him in the middle of the roof, was a sight to behold.

There was Lola, sitting on a blanket with a picnic set out in front of her with candles alike under the darkened sky. She was wearing a dark blue dress that stopped mid-thigh and he heart couldn't stop from pounding in his ears at the amazement he felt for her.

"Hey you," she said softly, a small smile appearing on his face.

He was speechless, in more ways than one, and walked over to her and then sit down in front of her on the blanket. She immediately leaned in and kissed him softly, lingering on his lips to make his head spin, before pulling away and turning her attention to the picnic basket.

He watched with wonder, before laughing as she pulled out a McDonald's chicken nuggets box and sat it down in front of him with a grin.

Lola laughed too with a shrug. "You told me they were your favorite," she said before they started eating awkwardly from the unspoken about events between them. But they had smiles on their faces anyway, enjoying the meal.

When they were finished, Lola looked down uneasily, realizing she needed to explain herself. "Um...Raj…I—"she trailed off as he looked up at her with baited breath, and she tried to figure out how to say what she was about to. "It's about time for my turn to say sorry. I got scared after we…had sex…and it surprised me how afraid I was that something bad would happen. You see," she said, fumbling with her fingers as he listened. "In my life, things haven't gone the way I have wanted them to. Every time I have something stable and good in my life, they always fall apart. And you and I…we have become serious and it frightens me to know that one day we could break up and both of our hearts would be broken…"

Raj pressed his lips together and looked down at the blanket uncomfortably and she bit her lip before continuing. "I needed a couple days to process the information and realize that if I am ever going to have a good relationship, I am going to need to stop being frightened by it. I should have told you, but I was afraid you would think I was regretting things…and I realize now that my way of thinking led you to probably think that anyways." Raj nodded with an understatement and sighed. "But what I am really trying to say is…Raj…I love you. And I don't want to go another day without you."

Raj stared at her, his mouth twitching and wanting to smile. He grabbed his phone and texted her as she waited apprehensively. Her phone vibrated in her lap and she looked down at it, reading it.

_Say it again._

Lola looked up at him confused and just grinned at her. She blushed and murmured, "I love you…"

He beamed and leaned in, kissing her passionately and taking her off guard. She returned the kiss happily, glad that the big elephant was no longer lingering between them. They pulled back breathlessly. "I love you too," he whispered absently and then covered his mouth with stunned eyes.

Lola widened her eyes and her heart stopped at the words. She then grinned. "You just talked to me!" she exclaimed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, practically pouncing on him. "Without-alcohol-or medicine-or anything!" she said between kisses and he grinned against her mouth. He kissed her back but she pulled away suddenly narrowing her eyes.

"Say it again," she dared and he shook his head, thinking he wasn't able to. She quirked an eyebrow and kissed down his jaw to his neck and felt his manhood underneath her harden underneath her weight. She nipped him gently and he let out a sigh that sounded a lot like 'I love you'.

She grinned and continued on his neck, moving her hands down his sweater vest and he wrapped his arms around her as she listened to him whisper that he loved her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11: Bothersome

_Last chapter of this story : ) _

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bothersome**_  
_

* * *

Raj and Lola held hands as they sat on the floor of Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. After their picnic on the roof, Raj had told the guys that he had talked to Lola without any help at all. But then he realized afterwards, that the help had come from Lola herself. It was more of a shocker than Sheldon having intercourse was and Howard almost wanted to have a party to celebrate.

Unfortunately, it had been the only time he was able to speak to her, and they had reverted back to speaking via texting on Raj's part. Lola of course didn't mind, she had sincere hope that Raj would be able to speak to her clearly one day, the picnic being a good start.

"Is Carly coming, Sheldon?" Leonard asked, glancing at the taller man sitting in his spot, as he placed out the Tai food.

Sheldon looked down at his cell phone in his lap and looked up confused. "She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago," he said with worry.

Penny exchanged glances with the Lola and Bernadette, worry etched on her face as well. "I'm sure she's fine Sheldon. Probably running a little late from the library is all," she reassured him.

Sheldon slumped and looked back down at his phone in deep thought.

"Here Sheldon," Leonard handed his carton and Carly's to him.

Sheldon looked up and took them, placing them on his lap. "Did you remember to ask for the chicken with broccoli to be diced, not shredded?"

"Yep," Leonard stated, sitting back down in the arm chair and moving around his rice.

"Even though the menu description specifies shredded?" Sheldon asked suspiciously, staring at Leonard with narrowed eyes.

"Of course," Leonard replied, waiting for the next question. They did this every week.

"Brown rice, not white?"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"You stop at the Korean grocery and get the good hot mustard?" Sheldon asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"How could I forget?" Leonard said sarcastically, Lola watched with an uneasy smile, glancing at Raj, who shrugged.

"Did you pick up the low-sodium soy sauce from the market?" Sheldon continued and Leonard sighed. "Yes, now eat."

"I can't eat. Carly's not here," Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

Penny rolled her eyes. "She'll be here, Sheldon. Eat," she said before shoving a mouthful of food in her mouth.

Sheldon glared over at Penny. "I have eaten my meals with her for months now. You can't expect me to just waltz back into the old routine," he stated.

There was a knock on the door and everyone sighed in relief. "Thank god," Leonard replied before calling out, "It's open!"

The door opened and Carly walked in with a small smile on her face. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, Sheldon…I'm not usually," she replied and carefully made her way over to her spot next to Sheldon.

"I know," he replied, handing over her carton of food. "I made sure Leonard ordered you the right kind of rice this time," he said, giving Leonard a glare for a moment before turning back to his girlfriend. Leonard rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Carly smiled meekly from Sheldon to Leonard. "Thanks," she said quietly and looked down at her food, taking the set of chop sticks Sheldon handed to her. Sheldon began eating finally from beside her.

Penny noticed the odd behavior of her friend and she frowned. "Are you all right Carly?" she asked, meaning more than what she was leading on.

Carly looked up at her as if being startled and then smiled, "Oh of course. I'm just not feeling too great tonight."

Sheldon stopped with his chop sticks mid-way to his mouth and looked at her, before dropping them to his carton. "What's wrong?" he asked warily.

Carly looked to Sheldon with a reassuring smile. "Nothing bad, I've just had a long day at work," she shrugged and glanced at Penny before returning to her food.

"Is everything okay?" Bernadette asked from across the room and Carly nodded to her.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said, smiling to her.

It was apparent to Lola, because she was female, that there was something going on that was an inside story between the other girls. She was wondering why she hadn't been included into it. She looked down at her food with fret.

Everyone was silent as they ate, except for Battlestar Galactica playing on TV. Soon they were preparing to leave and Carly kissed Sheldon goodbye.

"Do you want me to walk you down to your apartment?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with what he really wanted to do.

But Carly didn't feel like it and she rubbed her finger over his knuckles. "Oh it's okay. I need to talk to Penny anyways. I'll see you tomorrow night," she said and leaned up to kiss him again.

"Okay. Remember, we are going to the zoo, so wear warmer clothes," Sheldon reminded and Carly grinned.

"I'll remember if you do the same," she said, appreciating his generosity.

"Of course," and then she left him for the hallway outside their apartment.

She waited a few minutes before Penny appeared to return to her apartment. "Penny, I need to talk to you," Carly said hastily and Penny rose her eyebrows.

"Oh no," the blond replied and led Carly into her apartment.

When they were enclosed, Carly turned to her, her hands fumbling nervously as if she was stewing on something.

Penny watched her indecision and she pressed her lips together. "Is everything okay?" she asked in concern. Carly had never acted this way before.

Carly nodded before shrugging and then running her hands through her hair. "I dunno Penny," she admitted.

Penny frowned and pulled her to the couch and they sat down. "Okay, tell me what's going on. You are scaring me. What did the doctor say?"

Carly bit her lip before letting it go and her eyebrows were pulled together deeply. It was taking everything not to cry. "I'm pregnant, Penny," she whispered, barely audible and Penny had to stain her hearing to understand.

Penny widened her eyes. "You are?" she couldn't help but ask, feeling butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of her friend having a child.

Carly exhaled as if she had been holding her breath along with the announcement. "Yes," she replied, biting her lip again and looking down uneasily. Carly had explained the sickness she had been experiencing lately during her days at work to Bernadette and Penny a few days ago. Penny had told her to go to the doctor and Bernadette had asked her if she was on birth control. That question had spoken her fear and she was slightly relieved when she had informed them that she was.

"Well…" Penny sounded out her word, thoughts spinning in her head. She wanted to be happy for her friend but Carly was obviously upset about this. "We all know that birth control doesn't positively work all the time."

Carly looked up and Penny saw the panic in her eyes. "Yeah but Penny, I can't be a mom."

Penny bit the inside of her cheek. "You aren't thinking about getting an abort—"

"No!" Carly said in a rush and penny nodded in relief. "I just don't know what to do…or say…how am I supposed to tell Sheldon? And oh god! His mother! Oh what will she think of me now?" she gushed, before breaking down and crying.

Penny sighed, wondering that very thing, before pulling her friend into her arms. "I don't know, Carly. I really don't know."

But one thing was for sure. Things were going to change.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! The End...or is it? It's up to you, should I make a third story about them all? I was thinking including Penny/Leonard relationship in it and include Raj's parents. How about it guys? Or is it too cliche to have Carly be pregnant? Cause I kinda feel like it is... : ) Anyways, thanks for sticking through this! It means a lot, your feedback._


	12. Author's Note: The Saga Continues

**Hey guys** **: )** So since you all agreed that there should be a 3rd story to this plot, I am going to begin writing it. It shouldn't take me long, but as soon as I am finished with it, I will start posting it on here. Thank you all for your continuance with my stories. No one has ever been this taken with my writing ever. I guess I found what I am good at!

Once again thanks and I will soon have the story posted. This was a lot easier than writing you all individual messages so I just wanted to let you know that there will be a 3rd and final story. I hope you all enjoy it! I know I just love my set of characters.

**^_^ Thanks guys!**

**-Ashleigh**


End file.
